marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191)
| EditorialNames = Bishop the Last X-Man | Identity = Secret |Affiliation = (Xavier Institute Member;Formerly , "Clean City", Stryfe, (Storm's team), , , (Hecat'e's team), , , | Relatives = Burnum Bishop (father, deceased); Kadee Bishop (mother, deceased); Shard (sister, deceased); unnamed grandmother; Gateway (great-grandfather);Gateway is listed as Bishop's great-grandfather despite some comics stating just "grandfather". X-Men writer Chris Claremont has subsequently clarified that Gateway is indeed Bishop's great-grandfather (as corrected on marvel.com) | Universe = Earth-1191 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 6" | Weight = 275 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (red when using powers) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (formerly bald) | UnusualFeatures = "M" tattoo over right eye; Sometimes dyes hair Red; Cybernetic arm & eye formerly | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly Commander in the X.S.E, sergeant, detective | Education = | Origin = Mutant came to the past and was able to help the legendary team his grandmother told him about. | PlaceOfBirth = A mutant relocation camp in New York in an alternate 21st Century Earth. | Creators = Jim Lee; Whilce Portacio | First = Uncanny X-Men #282 | First2 = | HistoryText = Back to the Future The mutant known only as Bishop was born in the 21st Century A.D. of alternate timeline Earth-1191 in which the mutant-hunting robots called the Sentinels had taken control of North America. In this timeline, Professor Charles Xavier and most of the members of the mutant team he founded, the X-Men, were killed by the Sentinels. Mutants were killed or were imprisoned within "mutant relocation camps." Bishop and his sister Shard were both born in one of the American "mutant relocation camps", the children of Australian mutants Burnum and Kadee. Like other mutants they were branded with "M" tattoos over their right eyes for identification. Eventually, "normal" human beings and mutants joined forces and overthrew the Sentinels in the "Summers Rebellion." However, "normal" humans still resisted coexistence with mutants, and radical terrorist groups of mutants, such as the Exhumes, made war on "normal" humans. One of the veterans of the Summers Rebellion, a mutant named Hecat'e, stated that it was unacceptable for humans to hunt down criminal mutants. Therefore, she said mutants should police themselves. Hence, Hecat'e and other mutant veterans of the Summers Rebellion formed the Xavier Security Enforcers. The X.S.E was named after Charles Xavier in honor of his dream of peaceful coexistence between mutants and "normal" humans. Hecat'e became the X.S.E's commanding officer. Since their parents had apparently died, Bishop and Shard lived with their grandmother, who was herself a mutant, until she died. Their grandmother told them stories about the heroism of the X-Men and instructed them to follow Xavier's dream of peace between mutants and the rest of humanity. One day, when Bishop and Shard were both still children, two X.S.E members were pursuing Virago, a member of the Exhumes, a radical group of mutants who hated "normal" humans. When Virago took Shard as a hostage, Bishop leaped onto Virago's back, making her release his sister. Infuriated, Virago was about to murder Bishop when Sureshot shot her dead. Until then, Bishop had regarded the X.S.E as his enemies and the Exhumes as heroes, but from then onward he wanted to join the X.S.E. Bishop, Shard, and their grandmother's friend Hancock were attacked by criminal mutants called Billboy and Halftrack. The two criminals killed Hancock and were about to murder Shard. Bishop tried to save Shard, but it was two members of the X.S.E, Amazon and Recoil, who stopped Billboy and Halftrack. Impressed by Bishop, Amazon and Recoil offered Bishop a position in the X.S.E. Bishop accepted on the condition that Shard be accepted in the X.S.E as well. By now Bishop's own superhuman power had manifested itself. Thus Bishop and Shard became cadets at the X.S.E Academy under Hecat'e's supervision. Among the other members of their class was Bishop's future enemy, Trevor Fitzroy. Eventually, Bishop and Shard became officers of the X.S.E. Shard, however, became Bishop's commanding officer. Bishop contented himself with a lower rank so that he could work the streets alongside his friends and fellow X.S.E officers, Malcolm and Randall. Some time after taking command of her own squad in the X.S.E., Shard fell victim to an ambush - set up by her criminal ex-boyfriend Trevor Fitzroy - by the creatures known as Emplates. Turned into one of them, Shard was forced to kill mutants to sup their energy to survive. In a subsequent encounter with the X.S.E., Bishop was forced to kill his own sister rather than let her live as the monster she had become. Shard's essence was transferred into a holographic matrix projector that Bishop wore on his wrist. In order to receive this technology, Bishop was forced to leave the XSE and work for the mysterious Witness for a year. After returning to the XSE, Bishop was hunting Fitzroy again and discovered remnants of the X-Men: A garbled message from Jean Grey warning about a traitor. Bishop confronted the only known survivor who called himself the Witness. Bishop did not trust him and wondered if he was the traitor. Fitzroy Makes a Run For It Fitzroy eventually turned criminal and was imprisoned. He broke free and escaped with other mutant criminals back through a time portal to the X-Men's own time. Bishop, Malcolm, and Randall followed, even though they were aware they had no means to return to their own time. The three eventually found and killed the criminals known as the 'Lifers', but Malcolm and Randall were killed and Bishop himself was severely wounded. He was taken to the Institute to recover. During the fight that followed, Bishop defeated Fitzroy moments before he could complete his quest. While his methods initially caused conflict with Storm, not to mention his accusations towards Gambit, Bishop joined the X-Men. He tended to act brashly, such as shooting through walls rather than using the door when an intruder alarm sounded. During the quest to stop Legion from altering history, Bishop acted as a chronal anchor with Psylocke using her psychic knife to link them all. They were unsuccessful, triggering the Age of Apocalypse. Age of Apocalypse During the Age of Apocalypse, Bishop aged and saw the world change, retaining memories of the incident and beforehand. These memories of the 'real' timeline compelled Magneto and his X-Men to set things right. Using the M'Kraan Crystal, Destiny and Illyana Rasputin sent the elder Bishop to stop Legion. He briefly confronted his younger self, imploring him to 'remember this day.' The elder Bishop stopped Legion and both appeared to be destroyed by Legion's psionic energy. Bishop retained some of his elder self's memories. Back in the present Bishop managed to prevent the X-Men's death by Onslaught, absorbing an incredible amount of psionic energy. In light of Gambit not being the 'traitor', the two made peace and learned to work together if not always agreeing on each other's methods. While in space, Bishop was separated from the other X-Men and ended up with Deathbird. She apparently was to bring him to Apocalypse as part of the Twelve. He remembered being ripped through time by a version of Fitzroy calling himself the Chronomancer. He also met the Witness again, who explained that he was not a future self of Gambit. Chronomancer also found Shard and reverted her to her normal form. The price of victory was high: Shard sacrificed her life for the ultimate good and Bishop found himself filled with chronal energy and hurled through time. Spiraling through time, Bishop emerged in the present, deep in space. Bishop crashed into a Shi'ar space station, where Professor Charles Xavier and his "Cadre K" of mutant Skrull students were searching for Deathbird - the Shi'ar criminal who appeared to be Bishop's chronal anchor in the present day. A pan-galactic committee had transformed Earth into a prison planet, and Deathbird held a key to penetrate the panel's maximum-security energy barrier. Bishop almost killed Deathbird before she opened an airlock and was blown into space. He allowed himself to be captured and sent to Earth on a mission, where he reunited with the X-Men. X-Treme X-Men & X.S.E Bishop joined Storm's X-Treme X-Men team to search for Destiny's diaries. Along the way he revealed his first name, Lucas. Bishop agreed to stay on with Storm's new X.S.E team, whose goal was similar to those of the X.S.E of Bishop's own future. District X Bishop also became a consultant in mutant-related matters in the area known as District X, working with Officer Izzy Ortega. Post-Decimation Bishop was one of the few mutants to retain their powers following M-Day. However, with the massive de-powering of mutants, there was no more need for police officers in Mutant Town, meaning Bishop gave up that job. In light of O*N*E's occupying the mansion, Bishop talked extensively with Val Cooper, and frequently defended the O*N*E's actions and attitudes, making his fellow X-Men uncomfortable. When the 198 tired of their effective internment and fled, Bishop led a squad consisting of himself, Sabra, and Mammomax after them, eventually finding them in an old bunker. Due to the circumstances, Bishop was forced to utilize his powers at dangerous limits in order to free them. After this, Bishop left the X-Men. He was briefly seen assisting pro-superhuman registration forces during the superhero civil war. Despite this departure, Bishop still remained in contact with the X-Men, attending a funeral of another post M-Day casualty with them, where Cannonball directly asked him why he'd never warned them about it. Bishop's response was that perhaps records of it just hadn't survived until his time, or that his universe had simply been an alternate rather than Earth-616's future. This would soon turn out to be a complete lie. Messiah Complex When the first new mutant since M-Day was born, Bishop feared she was a threat, responsible for the events that led to his future. His first response was to set off Nano-Sentinels inside the O*N*E's Sentinel Squad, killing the pilots, and causing their machines to attack the X-Men, leveling the mansion. The X-Men, unaware of Bishop's involvement, blamed Cable for the act. Bishop's next move was to travel to Dallas, and attack Forge, before waiting for Cable to arrive with the mutant baby. When the chance came, Bishop attempted to kill the newborn, but his momentary hesitation allowed the Marauders to get the drop on him and abscond with the baby. Bishop joined the X-Men on their mission to Muir Island to recover the baby, only for his duplicity to be discovered during the mission. He was set upon by Predator X in the battle, the creature savaging him and removing his arm, though Bishop was able to cauterize the wound using an unconscious Sunfire. He witnessed Cable holding the child, planning to depart via time-travel. Panicking and firing wildly, Bishop missed Cable, instead managing to hit Professor Xavier in the head, apparently killing him. Bishop escaped from the X-Men, attacked Forge in his Dallas headquarters, and stole time travel technology in the form of a cybernetic arm. Chasing the Mutant Messiah Now using a bionic arm, he eventually tracked Cable and the newborn mutant. Upon finding them, he shot Cable twice before being hindered by a local gang. With Cable severely weakened by severe blood loss, he made a risky attack before the gang could find heavier weapons. He later managed to track down Cable, slaying several mutated beasts in the process, and shot the Mutant Messiah. He also found that in the future generated by his choice, Cable would always be revered as a Messianic figure who tried his best to protect the Child, and saved humanity from the very beasts Bishop unwillingly saved Cable from. In his efforts to kill the child Bishop has laid out several traps for Cable throughout the timestream, killing millions in the process, though he doesn't see them as people who actually exist, but as people who wouldn't exist or come back to life if he were to kill Hope. Messiah War After multiple failings at killing Hope, Bishop located and enlisted the aid of Stryfe, promising him that he would aid him in killing Apocalypse and Cable. Stryfe and Bishop traveled to a point in the future where Apocalypse was at his weakest and managed to defeat him. Stryfe built an empire using Celestial technology and Bishop became his right hand man, waiting for Cable and Hope to re-emerge. When they did appear along with X-Force, Hope was kidnapped. Bishop betrayed Stryfe and his plot to kill Hope was foiled by Stryfe, who wanted to make her his heir. Both attempts were foiled by Apocalypse, X-Force, and Cable. Cable managed to rescue Hope and escaped yet again. Bishop escaped into the "near future" of the 21st century, with one eye less, reconstructing his arm, vowing to find Hope once again. Finally, Cable tampered with Bishop's cybernetic arm and sent him to the future, in the 6700 AD, where his arm exploded, leaving him no chance to return. As Bishop wandered the wasteland he pondered that he was as much a father to Hope as Cable and that whatever she would become would be because of him and he wondered if he did the right thing. Return to the Present Bishop realized the he was wrong when he tried to kill Hope and while on the verge of death he was saved by a group of humans called the Order who nursed him back to health, gave him a home and trained him to be a hunter so he can help them destroy monsters called Revenants that possess people and turn them into monsters. Bishop would kill one everyday, but when he came across a possessed father and his daughter he killed the father but couldn't bring himself to kill the girl who begged him not to kill her as she wasn't completely taken by the Revenants inside her and still human. Bishop spared the girl, Amber who became his companion and friend. While on a hunt Bishop was lured into a trap by the queen of the Revenants, Ghost Owl. Bishop was attacked and possessed by the Demon Bear and the Ghost Owl who used him to travel back in time. Bishop found himself back in the present and was overjoyed with his return. However, his mind and body were taken over by the Demon Bear. He was quickly attacked by the Los Angeles Police Department, and defeat them easily. He then attacked Storm and Psylocke in Spiral's flat, when the three of them and Puck were upon to fight for the fate of a young telepath, Ginny, protected by Spiral and also used by her to produce TAO, a hive-mind drug. Bishop kidnapped Ginny and escaped into Los Angeles' sewer system. X-Force and Spiral chase after Bishop. Psylocke entered Bishop's mind and learned of his possession by the Demon Bear. With help from Storm, Psylocke freed Bishop from the Demon Bear's possession. Storm took the opportunity to erase Bishop's memory of his obsession with Hope, hoping to have her friend back. Bishop was left comatose. It is later revealed that Bishop had returned to the present due to the machinations of the Revenant Queen of Earth-TRN342. She had hidden away in Bishop's mind when he traveled through time so she could ensure that her future where she ruled the world would come to pass. She planned to use Ginny as a sacrifice and used a possession Bishop as a distraction to make off with Ginny. After awakening from his coma, Bishop revealed to X-Force what Nova did to him and helped them stop Nova's plan. Bishop was later targeted by Hope Summers so she could exact revenge for attempting to kill her, but both of them ended up getting held captive by Stryfe. Stryfe attempted to manipulate Hope into killing Bishop, even though Bishop was chained up and was remorseful for his actions, so Stryfe could get back at Bishop for betraying him during the Messiah War. After Cable's X-Force and Storm's X-Force arrived to rescue Bishop and Hope, Hope chose not to give into vengeance and spared Bishop's life as it would have undone all the lessons Cable had taught. Hope, however, did severely injure him. After Stryfe escaped, Bishop and Hope both made peace with one another, though it was an uneasy truce. Some time later, Bishop joined Psylocke, Archangel, Gambit, Mystique, Fantomex, Old Man Logan, and Rogue in trying to stop the Shadow King from escaping the Astral Plane through the targeting of psychics. During the fight against the Shadow King, Bishop was infected with a psychic infection the Shadow King was spreading using the energy of the reality-warping mutant Proteus. With help from the spirit of Charles Xavier, the Shadow King's plan was stopped. Bishop was later cured of the Shadow King's psychic infection. | Powers = Bishop is an Alpha-mutant. Energy Absorption: Bishop can absorb most types of energy, including magic and psychic, either ambient or directed toward him and can project that energy from his body in the form of concussive blasts. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks, while also enabling him to work well with any energy-using teammates. Bishop can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his strength, speed, stamina and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. The upper limits of his ability to enhance his own physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known but is well into the level of being super human. He is learning to use his energy to temporarily increase his physical attributes in a manner similar to Sebastian Shaw and Agent Zero. The common powers he absorbed are listed: *'Accelerated Healing' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Stamina' *'Enhanced Endurance': His powers reduce the need for sleep, food, drinking, body evacuations, and oxygen. *'Near-Invulnerability' *'Energy Conversion': Bishop can also utilize the absorbed in energy in different ways, such as taking it and shifting it into other energy forms. Having done so once by converting ambient energy into psychic energy, using it to hurl a truck with his mind. Doing so again when he was thrown from a tall building and converted the kinetic energy from his decent into sound and light based energy to break his fall. *'Concussive Blasts': He can re-channel the absorbed energy through his body for bio-kinetic concussive blasts or in the same form that was absorbed but with twice the force/power, including Storm's weather effects. This re-channeled energy is apparently able to damage beings normally immune to their own powers. *'Energy Resistance': During the Civil War: X-Men story arc, Cyclops is controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full magnitude to attack Bishop. Bishop attempted to absorb the incredible blast for a short time before he reached his limit and was forced to expel the energy into the air in a blast that would have killed everyone in the area. Other durability feats include Bishop preventing the X-Men's death at the hands of one of the most powerful beings in history, Onslaught, by absorbing a blast of an incredible amount of psionic energy aimed at killing them all. Plus taking and giving back two-fold a blast from the powerful mutant Mr. M. *'Poison Resistance:' Bishop is also resistant to most poisons. *'Absolute Energy Absorption' *'Cosmic Manipulation' *'Energy Empowerment' *'Ontopathogenesis' *'Planetary Parasitism' Demon Bear Possession: Bishop was, for a time, possessed by the otherworldly Bull Revenant called the Demon Bear. Through their synergy Bishop is afforded a host of new powers while under its control. The possessing entity seemingly boosted his natural mutant abilities by providing him a constant source of energy for him to feed off of, perpetually enhancing and energizing his body as a result making him far stronger and tougher than he usually would be by imbibing on any outside physical energy. Meaning he could store the ambient forces the bear put out both to make himself physically stronger and tireless while also enabling an almost inexhaustible power supply. *'Teleportation' *'Energized Metabolism' *'Time Travel' *'Mummudrai Manifestation': Bishop could sporadically manifest the astral wraith as a tangible projection which acted on his behalf. }} He can "let his spirit go" as seen in X-Treme X-Men Annual #1. It's unknown if this is a mutant talent, or an ability taught to Bishop sometime in his life. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: Bishop is a trained police officer and skilled in the homicide branch. Bishop has also had many years of armed and unarmed combat training has made him a devastating unarmed combatant. Master Marksmen: Bishop is a superb marksman with firearms both from his own time, some of which he brought with him from the future when he originally arrived in our present, and also both heavy duty military and conventional guns and weapons of the present time. Weapons Proficiency: Bishop often uses XSE guns through which he channel energy that he has absorbed. |Strength = When not enhanced by his ability to absorb energy Bishop possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. When enhanced he can lift at least twice his body-weight; 550lbs | Weaknesses = *Originally unlike Sebastian Shaw and Agent Zero, Bishop was unable to absorb energy from inertial impacts such as hitting walls. This does not mean he was incapable of absorbing kinetic energy. Kinetic effects such as an exploding card from Gambit were able to be absorbed. It would seem that as of late he is learning to absorb inertial impact energy, however he still cannot do so with anywhere near the efficiency of Shaw or Agent Zero. Whether it is possible to increase this ability in time with practice is unknown. *Some energy types are more difficult to absorb than others. Bishop can be overloaded by trying to absorb too much energy, though his upper limits are unknown, even to himself. *Although he can absorb psionic energy from blasts or telekinetic attacks, Bishop is not immune to telepathic attacks, but his power sustains him and helps him to slow them down. *He is partially vulnerable to non-energy weapon attacks, so if he were to be shot by a projectile weapon or hit with a crowbar, it could harm him. *Because his ability is passive he cannot actively absorb or control the rate of the amount of energy he takes in, he must get it from an outside source. Though hes seemingly not as good at absorbing ambient energy at the same rate as he would direct energy, like Scott's optic blasts or Ororo's lightning. Needing to rely on an at hand amount of power to fuel his abilities. | Equipment = Sunglasses that display information and allow communication with the rest of the X-Men. Cybernetic Arm: After Bishop lost an arm, he resorted to breaking into Forge's laboratory to find a replacement. According to the sign which identified the cybernetic arm that was stolen by Bishop, it is a "nuclear-powered battle-ready arm". All of the capabilities have not yet been revealed at this time, however Bishop has been shown to be able to release four clawed tendrils from it, two of which he used to ensnare and strangle Cable. The arm had been modified to include Forge's time travel technology allowing Bishop to time-jump. Judging from the nature of the arm, not to mention its nuclear power source it is likely to have a considerable amount of superhuman strength and durability. Bishop also tailored it with a short lived, non-lethal nanite dispersal system which shuts down electronics and neurological systems, he also can draw on its radioactive energy source to fuel his own mutant powers.(Possibly Formerly) Bionic Eye: In the ensuing Messiah War between Stryfe, Cable and X-Force, Bishop lost his right eye during the clash and had it replaced with a robotic one. (Formerly) | Transportation = Bishop sometimes utilizes time travel devices, allowing for instantaneous travel. | Weapons = X.S.E guns that fire laser beams and plasma charges. He is able to recharge them with his own stored energy. During his rampage throughout history while searching for hope, he snagged a host of lethal armaments with which he'd use to corner Cable in the future. Napalm that burns over water, tactical nukes, water taints, biological and chemical weaponry among others. | Notes = Books Bishop plays a small part in the X-Men: The Last Stand novelization by Chris Claremont. He is mentioned as a NYPD Officer who is in charge of crowd control at Worthington Cure Clinics in the city of New York. He is also mentioned to be a former student at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, and he is an acquaintance of Iceman. Bishop is a main character in the Spider-Man and X-Men novel trilogy Time's Arrow by Tom DeFalco with Jason Henderson (The Past), Adam-Troy Castro (The Present) and Eluki bes Shahar (The Future), in which he and Spider-Man travel through time and into parallel universes. | Trivia = The ability of knowing where and when he is, is not one of Bishop's mutant powers, Bishop's explanation is that this ability is due to training. Although being the great-grandson of Gateway, a mutant possessing extensive dealings with time travel, may have something to due with it. * In Bishop's grandmother Storm were drawn remarkably similar. A close up of Storm was placed near a panel featuring Gambit with the caption, "and yet some of them were painfully familiar." This was referring to the fact that Bishop had known Gambit in the future. It may have been trying to indicate that Storm and Bishop's grandmother were one in the same. This is not the first time the two were subtly linked. Bishop's grandmother also appears to have a rather intimate knowledge of the X-Men's history, aware of details that are not known to those not closely affiliated with the X-Men. | Marvel = Bishop_(Lucas_Bishop) | Wikipedia = Bishop_(comics) | Links = * Bishop Comic Books * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Bishop * at X-Peoples Central }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Energy Absorption Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Power Mimicry Category:Time Travelers Category:Bishop Family Category:One Eye Category:One Arm Category:Energy Manipulation Category:High Threats Category:Weapons Expert Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants Category:Indigenous Australian Category:Rave Users Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616